


Preservation(it’s crucial, you know.)

by regionalsky



Series: run. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fic, Not Fluff, Other, just weird, not angst, straight up, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalsky/pseuds/regionalsky
Summary: One is in a tree.Another one is on the ground. They look up.Flying.Run.





	Preservation(it’s crucial, you know.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind on chem today and this came out. Enjoy it.   
> Hint: I’m in AP chem and we we’re doing equilibrium.   
> I will expand this as a series

Expectations were not met, and the house sat on a small hill. Lots of grass. Next to a big, dead tree, with branches raised like fists to the sky.

You were an immigrant; I was alone. I liked to climb the tree, scale the branches, go higher than anyone could find.

Sometimes, I needed to be found. Most of those times, it was better not to be found. They never looked up; they were so used to looking down on me.

One day, it was your job to find me. To build a bridge. I didn’t think you’d recognize me, but you looked up. I bit into a green leaf. It was more bitter than it should have been. The tree was angry. The house was dilapidated. I was alone, but you _saw me._

It wasunexpected, to say the least. I froze. Your head was still tilted back. I hoped you didn’t see me. 

Two options: fight or flight. Basic instinct. I could run, but later. They would know where I hid most of the time if you tried to chase me. 

A jet streaked by overhead, throwing a boom against my eardrums. I didn’t flinch. 

You pointed up. “You know what that is?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

I shrugged. It was a fight, then. 

“They said you’re smart. You know what that is?” You took a step closer to the tree. 

I jumped. Time to run. You knew too much. 


End file.
